


Coincidence That Turned Into Forever

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coincidences, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are hard. But they're worth it. </p><p>----</p><p>Dean jolted awake to the feeling of another body on top of his, by muscle memory he wrapped his arms around the body and sighed, "Who's on me?"</p><p>The body groaned and pressed its face into the crook of his neck, "What other boyfriend do you live with?"</p><p>Dean hummed and stroked circled into Cas' lower back with the tips of his fingers, "Well.. There's that one guy-" Dean sleepy smirked at the light slap he got to his arm, "What's wrong, babe?"</p><p>"I never want to see another Annunciation painting ever again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence That Turned Into Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my Docs and I never posted it. So, yeah.
> 
> Super Unbeta'd

Dean jolted awake to the feeling of another body on top of his, by muscle memory he wrapped his arms around the body and sighed, "Who's on me?"

The body groaned and pressed its face into the crook of his neck, "What other boyfriend do you live with?"

Dean hummed and stroked circled into Cas' lower back with the tips of his fingers, "Well.. There's that one guy-" Dean sleepy smirked at the light slap he got to his arm, "What's wrong, babe?"

"I never want to see another Annunciation painting ever again."

"Well, you're not only an Art History but Religious major so you kinda have to deal with it." 

“Don’t remind me.”

Dean hummed and rubbed up and down the soft cotton shirt (that had to be his) clad back, he let his fingers trace false shapes into Cas’ back, liking the small purr that emitted from Cas’ lips. Dean moved their bodies to where they were both warm under the worn comforter and sighed happily, if this wasn’t heaven then he didn’t know what was. 

\----

Originally Dean wasn’t supposed to go out with Castiel.

Castiel was on a blind date at the same bar Dean was a normal at. He thought Dean was his date and they started talking, about school and anything that came to mind. When the inevitable question of “So how did you meet Anna, Dean?” came up, Dean was speechless.

He didn’t know who the fuck Anna was and why he was supposed to have met her. He came back with a polite but baffled “Pardon me?” and was introduced to the stunned Castiel look- eyes wide in terror and jaw slack like he saw someone commit arson.

Dean had to hold back a fit of laughter when Castiel stuttered through an apology and how he should really leave now, which Dean replied with “Let me buy you a drink and we can have a real date next time.” and was introduced to the look he fell in love with, Castiel cocking his head, squinting his eyes and pressing his lips in a thin line. His face the personification of “What the fuck.” and “I'm confused.” or “What the fuck, i’m confused.”

So, to prove that Dean wasn’t just pulling the man’s leg he turned to the bartender of the hour (Benny) and asked if he could buy his “Maybe date” two fingers of top shelf whiskey. And got a smirk from Benny and a stuttered “What- no- there’s no need.” from Castiel.

When Benny set the glass in front of Castiel he stared at it like it held the secrets to the future. Dean ended up having to push the glass closer to Castiel and raise an eyebrow like “What’s holding you back, man?” before Castiel finally rose the chubby glass to his sinfully pink lips and took a small, delicate sip. 

After that glass and a simple cup of sweet tea, Castiel agreed to the date.

\----

The date went as smooth as the Titanic sailed. 

Castiel old flame was their waiter and the girl that Dean dated before he figured out he was purely into dick was seated at the table to the right of theirs. The air around them was the epitome of awkward. 

They ended up leaving for a simple mom and pop joint down the street where they both loosened their ties, unbuttoned the first few buttons of their shirts and relaxed in the warm red booths. 

Both of them ordered bacon cheese burgers with large cokes and shared an order of onion rings while they waited for their meals. They talked about classes, what they wanted to do in the future, some profound shit, and some less profound shit. Like what their favorite movie was, how they liked to sleep at night, what they liked on their pancakes and even if they were a closet open/ closet closed kind of person.

And thankfully both men were “closet closed” type of people.

After the best date they both (well, Dean at least thought) they ever had, they wound up in Dean’s dorm. Dean got a curious eyebrow from Victor at the sight of him and Castiel almost curled around each other on the couch and not tangled and sweaty in Dean’s room. But Dean was pretty okay with it- sure he thought he was going to go all the way tonight, but that evidently wasn’t in the plan book.

Castiel ended up spending the night. Dean let Cas borrow some clothes- which struck a match of possessiveness in his stomach- and they both wrapped up in the sheet just looking at eachother in the sliver of blue light that flowed through the worn and old blinds. Dean was the first to move, he press a delicate kiss on Cas’ lips, his two catching the top of Cas’ before pulling back and smiling at the stunned flush that blossomed over Cas’ face. Dean gave him another soft kiss to his flushed cheek and pressed his face into the sweet spot between Cas’ neck and shoulder. 

\----

They started officially dating a few day’s after their first date. Both of them happy that they could call each other their own without having to hesitate. 

\----

Dean met Anna on accident. 

He was making delivery runs for the bar and ended up at some fru fru apartment. Dean was expecting some high dollar business man to answer the door- not his boyfriend. 

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say before just spitting out “Cas?”

Castiel had the same wide eyed look and looked up and down at Dean’s uniform, “You never told me you worked.”

Dean frowned, it was true. They had been dating for two months already and Dean knew that Cas had came from a large family that was rolling in money, his tuition paid out of scholarships and daddy’s money. Dean had nothing against that- he just didn’t want Cas to see how hard he had to work to pay for himself. He didn't want a pitying look from Cas or a helping hand- he could do this on his own.

“Uh, well, I do.” Dean shrugged, “Gotta’ pay for school somehow.”

Castiel hummed and let out a soft ‘oh’ before pulling out some money, “I need to pay for dinner so you can head on then.”

Dean nodded and handed him the receipt with a mumbled ‘twenty five seventy’. 

Castiel gave him the money with tip in exchange for the food, “See you tomorrow?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, oh, why are you here anyways?” Dean moved his arms up and down the door way and gave a pointed look at Castiel.

“I told you I was going to be with my sister today.”

“Oh, okay, well I’ll see you th-”

“Cassie what’s taking you so long?”

Dean watched as a small red head moved into the doorway and looked him up and down, before looking back to her brother “Cassie, you have a boyfriend. Now, if this one’s single i’ll gladly take him off your hands.”

Castiel’s face erupted in a bright flush, “That is my boyfriend.”

Dean stuck out one hand, “Dean Winchester, nice to meet you.”

Anna, looking slightly stunned, shook his hand slowly and looked between both men before nodding and awkwardly walking back in the apartment.

Dean looked back to Castiel and let out a sigh, “Okay, well, see you tomorrow.” Dean started backing up but was pulled back with a soft hand on his wrist. Dean let himself be pulled into Castiel, both of them careful of the food, and relaxed at the chapped kiss on his lips. 

“I don’t judge you for your occupation, Dean. Just tell me if you ever need help, okay?”

Dean nodded against his lips and gave him another kiss. 

Sometimes honesty was best.

\----

Their relationship wasn’t always sunny and easy.

It got hard. 

Sometimes Dean didn’t want to deal with the troubles of Castiel worrying over him. Sometimes Castiel didn’t feel like Dean would ever stop with his self deprecating ways. Sometimes it was as stupid as Castiel taking the hoodie that Dean loved like a brother. Or when Dean felt the need to roll over on the bed and take Cas’ side because it was warmer.

But then there was a time when they both thought that their relationship was going to be gone forever.

Dean hadn’t seen Castiel for days, rounding in on a week. He called his phone, Anna’s phone his dorm mates phone, but no answer. He went to all Castiel’s favorite places, talked to his professors (who had seen him everyday in class), went to his door, and went to his last hope’s apartment.

Anna had answered the door, quickly closing it behind herself and standing in front of Dean. 

“Have you seen Cas?” 

Anna nodded, “Yes, but he needs some time so please don’t bother him anymore.”

“Don’t bother- he’s my boyfriend!”

“I know that, but he needs some time away from you.”

Dean frowned, “Why? What did I do?”

Anna sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, “You didn’t do anything, Dean.”

“Then why does he need time?”

Anna gave him a pained look, “Dean, i’m sorry but-”

“What did he do?”

She shook her head.

“Anna, the man I love is not wanting to see me. Doing everything to stay away from me, tell me. Please.”

Anna sucked at breath in at the word ‘love’ and hesitantly started talking, “Dean, remember when he went out with Balth for Balth’s birthday?”

Dean nodded, he hated that pretentious bastard. 

“Well, he got really drunk and he.. he ch-”

Dean closed his eyes and rose his hand up, stopping Anna, “Castiel cheated on me?”

Anna bit her lip, “I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head, “You tell him to stay the fuck away from me. All I was was kind to him, all I did was love him and- and he couldn’t do the same.” Dean looked up when he saw the door open from behind Anna, he saw Castiel. dark rings around his eyes, salty stains on his cheeks and his lip red from biting. 

“Dean-”

“No, no, Castiel.”

“Dean, you don’t understand.”

“I do understand. You couldn’t deal with the poor boy from Kansas, I wasn’t to your standards. So you went off with the rich french transfer kid. And to think I loved you.”

“No- Dean. Just listen to me, Dean.”

“I can’t, not right now Castiel.” 

Dean went home alone that night.

His bed cold and alone for a week now.

\----

He didn’t see Cas until a month later. 

Dean was studying in the library for his engineering finals, books surrounding him on the table, headphones in his ears playing some study track that Sam showed him and a pen between his lips. He had a diagram of the flow of pressure in spark plugs in standard air planes beneath his hands, little marks all over the paper showing him which way fluids were flowing and which way exerted the vapor. 

Dean smiled to himself when he figured out the flow time and pushed his chair out, he grabbed one of the many books and trekked up the stairs to slot the book in it’s designated spot. Dean did a small victory dance in his head, proud of himself that he actually got the diagram down when he ran into Balthazar himself. 

The Frenchman was wide eyed and slightly stunned.

Dean pulled his headphones out of his ears and hung them around his neck, he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at his shoes. He was embarrassed that the man Cas cheated on him with was in front of him. That the man knew he was such a screw up that Cas would go off with someone else. 

Balthazar cleared his throat, “Dean.”

Dean nodded. 

“He miss you, you know.”

Dean looked up from the floor, “Why, he’s with you now.” he spat out. 

Balthazar shook his head, “No. He’s alone. Single. _Sans vous_.”

“Well, he cheated on me- so.” Dean shrugged and turned to go back to his table when Balthazar blocked his path. 

“It was a misunderstanding, Dean. He woke up on my bed without a shirt and pants, he left in such a hurry that I was still asleep. Fully clothed and hung over.”

“Then why hasn’t he told me that?”

“He’s scared that you’re going to reject him. That without talking to you he can’t actually get rejected.”

Dean studied Balthazars face, trying to see if he was telling the truth or not, “Where is he?”

“His dorm.”

Dean nodded, “Thanks.”

\----

It took Dean a day to finally go to Cas and only two hours for them to get back together.

\----

Now they were happy. Both of them in their last year of college and on their way to getting their own life. As much as Dean liked living in the campus apartments, he was ready for them to have their own little place in the city. Some where close to the job at Exon he was going to get when he graduated but at the sametime close to the museum that Cas was already working at. 

Dean loved Cas. He loves Cas. And with all his heart too. As much as he hates everything they went through to get to where they are now; he knows that it strengthened them.

It made Dean see that Cas did love him and made him see that he wasn’t the scum of earth. It gave Dean the skin to trust Cas with all his heart and soul and everything he could ever trust him with.

It gave him the courage to go out and buy a ring for Cas. Simple and silver with an engraving. 

And by god, it gave Dean the hope that he would say ‘yes’ when he woke up from his Annunciation induced nap.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
